Te amare por siempre
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Dante y Vergil inician su segundo año de preparatoria en una nueva escuela después de la muerte de sus padres, ahi los dos conocen al amor que creen durara para siempre, pero uno descubre que no es así. -sin terminar D:-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola x3**

**Esta historia es un pequeño (o al menos eso espero .) oneshot de Dante y Vergil OwO **

**Aki los dos están en la escuela xD **

**Es como una especie de mundo alternativo pero espero les guste x3**

**PD: Dejen rewies ò.ó xD **

**Te amare por siempre**

El sol comenzaba a entrar por su ventana, iluminando la habitación, un joven de cabellos platinados dormía placidamente hasta que la luz del sol toco su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos, no quería levantarse pero tenía que, después de que sus padres murieron prometió ante sus tumbas continuar estudiando y llegar a se alguien.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la misma casa había otro joven, ya vestido con el uniforme de su escuela, tenia el cabello plateado pero echado hacia atrás, nunca le gusto que su cabello tocara su rostro, tomó su mochila, pero antes de salir regreso su mirada hacía su mesa de noche, sobre ella había una foto, en ella estaba una mujer de cabello rubio largo al lado de un hombre alto de cabello platinado como el. 

-Los extraño- dijo y salio por la puerta hacia el pasillo. 

Se detuvo frente a otra puerta y comenzó a tocarla con fuerza, casi hasta tirarla. 

-¡Dante!, ¡Levántate holgazán ya es tarde!- después de un rato, un muchacho de cabello platinado, exactamente igual a el salió, excepto que el traía el cabello hacia abajo, cubriendo un poco su cara. 

-Ya Vergil, ya estoy, huuaem- dijo con un bostezo y aun abrochándose la camisa. 

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un comedor donde había dos platos vacíos y en medio de la mesa un galón de leche y cereal, Vergil se acerco y alcanzo a ver un papelito en la mesa. 

"_Lo sentimos chicos, pero no pudimos llevarlos a la escuela, el autobús pasa 7:30, les deseamos suerte en su primer día atte.: su tía Diana"_

Vergil puso cara de disgusto, desde que sus padres murieron su tía se hacía cargo de ellos, pero lo hacía por obligación que por gusto. 

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar su cereal. 

-Vergil- dijó Dante interrumpiendo el desayuno -¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra nueva escuela?- 

-No lose- contesto Vergil muy tranquilamente 

-Pero…, no conocemos la ciudad, como se supone que regresaremos a casa- dijo Dante un poco preocupado

-Deja de preocuparte Dante- le dijo Vergil –Ya veras que hallaremos la forma- 

Terminaron de desayunar y esperaron el autobús en la parada, cuando llegó los dos se subieron, buscaron un par de asientos disponibles pero no los había, todos los miraban, incluso algunas chicas decían que eran muy guapos, de pronto una joven jaló a Vergil del brazo y lo sentó en el asiento vació que estaba a su lado. 

-Hola guapo- le dijo, Vergil se asusto por completo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, esa chica era linda, pero actuó muy extraño.

-Veo que eres nuevo jeje- le dijo guiñándole un ojo –Si quieres yo te enseño la escuela- 

Vergil tenía la cara completamente roja, esa actitud no era digna de una mujer, o al menos eso creía. 

Dante se sentó en un asiento vació detrás de Vergil para burlarse de cómo actuaba, parecía un niño. 

Pero Dante no vió que a su lado había una chica de cabello negro, que tenía un broche azul en el, que leía un libro sin ponerle atención a el, Dante la miró, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando algo pico su espalda por detrás, era otra chica que lo vió subir. 

-Hola- le dijó –si quieres te enseño la escuela, parece que eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad? – Dante pestañeo y asintió. 

En ese mismo instante llegaron a la escuela, bajaron, en cuanto Vergil bajo se oculto detrás de Dante para que no lo vieran. 

-Ayúdame Dante- chillaba Vergil, Dante reía entre dientes, era raro pero divertido ver a su hermano así. 

-Pero ¿que gano a cambio?- preguntó Dante, Vergil lo miró con rabia y eso vasto para que Dante cediera a ayudarlo. 

Los dos fueron a la dirección y pidieron sus clases, pensaban que estarían en el mismo salón, pero los separaron, Vergil en el 2A y Dante en el 2B. 

Antes de separarse se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la parada del autobús a la salida. 

Dante busco por la escuela el salón de segundo B, lo encontró y abrió la puerta, había un hombre hablando frente al pizarrón, se interrumpió para mirar a Dante, Dante saludo y el hombre le dijo que pasara y se presentara. 

Dante se pare frente a la clase, todas las chicas exclamaron que era muy guapo, y los chicos solo se limitaron a criticarlo, Dante dio una vuelta al salón con la mirada, y de entre todos alcanzó a distinguir a la misma chica que estaba a su lado en el autobús, pero no lo miraba, ella estaba distraída mirando por la ventana. Algo le atraía de ella, pero no sabía que. 

-Preséntate- le dijó el hombre al ver que Dante andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-Ha, si, Mi nombre es Dante y espero llevarme bien con ustedes- Todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. 

-Pero que bonito nombre, además es muy guapo- decían algunas chicas. 

-Yo soy mucho mas guapo que el- dijo uno que otro chico. 

-Toma el asiento vació que esta junto a Iris- dijo el profesor. 

Dante lo miró con cara de duda. ¿Quién era Iris? 

El maestro le indico con el dedo, era una butaca vacía que estaba al lado de esa chica vió en el autobús. 

_-así que ese es su nombre- _pensó Dante, se acerco y tomo asiento. 

-Hola- Saludo Dante –Tu eres Iris ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento. 

La chica sólo miró, sonrió y asintió, y siguió mirando por la ventana. 

A el se le hací un poco extraño que ella casi no hablara, mientras pensaba eso la clase continuo, hasta que el profesor salió del salón todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Dante, bueno más bien las chicas hicieron un circulo alrededor de el. 

-¿De donde eres?, ¿Tienes hermanos?, ¿Tienes novia?- eran las preguntas más comunes que le hacían. El no sabia que decir, eran tantos los que estaban a su alrededor, y no paraban de hablar. 

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro una señora con lentes y algunos libros bajo el brazo. 

-Haber, los chicos que están ahí parados siéntense inmediatamente- dijó golpeando el borrador en el pizarrón, todos obedecieron de inmediato. Dante se dio un respiro, alfil lo dejaban en paz. 

_-Me pregunto como estará Vergil- _Pensaba mientras sonreía_-sería divertido verlo jeje-_

Luego volteó a su izquierda, Iris ahora estaba tomando notas, parecía que era sería y callada. 

_-Se parece a Vergil_- pensó _–Pero es muy bonita-_ pensó de nuevo y sonrió, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención.

Así pasaron dos clases más hasta que llego el receso, todos salieron y Dante buscaba a Iris para platicar con ella y ver si podía aunque sea que le dijera "Hola".

El busco con la mirada y la vió, estaba en una mesa al lado del patio leyendo un libro.

Dante se acerco y se sentó frente a ella, Iris levantó la mirada, sonrió y continuó leyendo. 

_-Ni siquiera me dijo hola- _pensó Dante un poco disgustado. 

En una chica se sentó junto a el. 

-No le hables, ella es muy seca, ven conmigo te mostrare la escuela- le dijó guiñándole un ojo a Dante. 

Iris ni siquiera la miró, cerró el libro, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-Espera- le dijo Dante pero no se detuvo. 

-Vamos, ella no vale la pena- le dijó la chica. –Por cierto me llamo Claudia- le dijó mientras le jalaba el brazo para llevárselo de allí. 

Mientras tanto Vergil iba caminando por un pasillo que estaba contiguo al patio, pero a los lados tenia árboles y arbustos, iba leyendo un libro y no ponía atención mientras caminaba. 

En eso enfrente de el iba Iris, leyendo el mismo libro que el, de pronto una chica de cabello castaño apareció frente a ella. 

-Iris, hola, ¿que haces?- le dijó la chica jovialmente, Iris suspiro, cerró el libro y la miro

–Nada Andrea sólo pasando el tiempo- le dijó y sonrió. 

Las dos estaban platicando cuando de pronto Vergil, por ir leyendo el libro, chocó contra Andrea tirándola al piso, y esta callo sobre su retaguardia. 

-¡Hay!- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Andrea, Vergil la ayudo a levantarse junto con Iris. 

-Ten más cuidado- le reclamo Iris. Luego lo miró. -¿Dante?- preguntó 

Vergil la miró. –No el es mi hermano gemelo- 

Iris parpadeo, eran idénticos. 

-A ya veo, peor de todos modos fíjate por donde vas- le reclamo de de nuevo. 

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dijó Andrea –Pero ten más cuidado por que si me dolió- decía sobandose su parte dañada. 

Vergil la miró, era bonita, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos combinaban bien con el, se sonrojo pero no tenía ni idea de por que.

Después se disculpó de nuevo y luego miró el libro de Iris. 

-¿Estas leyendo la Divina Comedia?- le preguntó señalando el libro. 

-¿He?- respondió Iris, luego miró su libro –si así es, es un poco largo pero vale la pena leerlo- 

-Yo también- dijó Vergil sonriendo. 

Andrea lo notó, sonrió picadamente. 

-Iris nos vemos en clases adiós- dijo y se fue corriendo. Iris se extraño ¿Por qué había hecho eso?. 

-Tu amiga se ve que es simpática- dijó Vergil llamando la atención de Iris. 

-Si así es – contesto –aunque es un poco distraída jeje- dijo riendo por lo bajo. 

Los dos se sentaron en una banca, a la cual le daba la sombra de un árbol, cubriéndola del sol. 

-¿En que capitulo vas?- le preguntó Vergil. Iris hizo memoria para recordar.

-mmmm, ya casi acabo el infierno, solo me falta leer el paraíso- dijó y sonrió 

Vergil parpadeo, le parecía interesante encontrar a alguien que compartía sus gustos. 

-Yo apenas comencé el paraíso- dijó Vergil. –Me parece interesante encontrar a alguien de mi edad que se interese en los libros- 

Iris asintió.

-Sobre todo cuando son libros largos como esté- completó Iris. 

Vergil sonrió, ahora tenía una nueva amiga en esta escuela. 

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del patio Dante aun seguía con esa chica Claudia, ya no la soportaba, envés de mostrarle la escuela, se la pasaba presumiendole a sus amigas el nuevo "amigo" que tenía.

Entonces volteó hace el otro lado del patio, y lo vió, vió a Vergil platicando con Iris, muy cerca de ella, los dos estaban riendo. 

De pronto un sentimiento extraño se desató en Dante, que se puede describir como celos, celos hacía su hermano por estar con la chica que le gustaba, y furia, por que el había logrado que Iris le hablara, incluso que riera con el. 

Después la campana sonó.

-Me tengo que ir- dijó Iris tomando su libro y levantándose de la banca. 

-Oye en que ¿salón vas?- le preguntó Vergil a Iris. 

-En el segundo B- dijó. Vergil parpadeó. 

-Yo voy en el segundo A, ¿Podríamos vernos en la salida?- le preguntó 

-Esta bien- contestó Iris- Te esperare en la entrada- y se fue a su salón. 

Vergil regresó al suyo, pensaba en su nueva amiga, y la chica con la que había chocado, parecía sentir algo por ella, pero ¿amor a primera vista?, eso no era posible, pero quien sabe, ahora veía que todo era posible.

**ahayop x3**

** bueno salio mas largo de lo esperado lol pero este no es final xD**

**pondre otro capi luego ., sino es que alargo este xD**

** se me ocurrio biendo una novela lol**

** espero les guste xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Dante regreso a su salón y se sentó en su butaca, estaba enfadado por lo que había visto.

-Maldito Vergil, me las vas a pagar- decía Dante por lo bajo. Entonces vio pasar a Iris junto a el, el miró como esta se sentaba en su butaca, guardaba su libro.

Todo eso a Dante le parecía que sucedía en cámara lenta.

-_Es muy bonita_- pensó Dante con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza cuando la imagen de ella y Vergil llegó a su mente. Estaba triste, aunque aun no hablaba con ella le parecía muy simpática, más que la dichosa Claudia.

-Hola Dante- fue lo que dijo Iris, Dante primero se sorprendió, volteo y vio como Iris le sonreía tiernamente. Esté se sonrojo, alfil le había dicho algo.

-Ho..hola Iris- respondió Dante un poco nervioso. Iris lo miro extraña, parpadeo un momento, y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Sabes…- le dijó Iris. Dante estaba muy atento a lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

-Di..dime- contestó Dante nervioso.

-Conocí a tu hermano Vergil en el receso- decía mientras sonreía. El corazón de Dante se partió, sólo le hablaba por Vergil.

-Pero…- continúo Iris. Dante sólo bajo la cabeza.

-Tú y el son muy diferentes- decía mientras sonreía. Dante levantó la mirada.

-Aun no te conozco, pero vi tu forma de ser, y también la de Vergil y me parecieron polos opuestos jeje- decía soltando una pequeña risilla.

Dante parpadeo, que raro que después de estar tan callada, de sólo dedicar una sonrisa a manera de respuesta, hablara de ese modo.

-Además…- seguía diciendo Iris.

-El me contó mucho de ti- y sonrió.

Dante se sonrojo completamente, cada sonrisa que ella daba lo ponía nervioso, una sonrisa casi idéntica le regalaba su madre todos los días. Dante sonrió al recordar a su madre, Iris lo miro y se sonrojo un poco, la sonrisa de Dante era encantadora, parecía sacada de un anuncio de revista. Así que miró hacía la ventana para que Dante no se diera cuenta.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó Dante al ver su reacción.

-No na..nada- dijo Iris un poco nerviosa. Sentía extraño, ¿con sólo esa sonrisa comenzaba a sentir algo por el?, pero que tonto, ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente.

Mientras desde el otro lado del salón una chica miraba a Dante e Iris, tenia en su mirada odio y envidia.

-_Esa resbalosa de Iris me quiere quitar a Dante_- pensaba aun mirándolos.

-_Pero no crea que la dejare llevárselo_- y sonrió de una manera extraña.

De pronto un señor entro el salón, e inmediatamente todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus butacas.

Iris respiro aliviada, así se distraería un poco de Dante.

-Haber jóvenes- decía el profesor mientras borraba el pizarrón.

-En este trabajo necesito que trabajen en parejas, saldré un momento, quiero ya los equipos cuando regrese- y diciendo esto salió del salón.

Iris abrió los ojos de par en par, Dante volteó de inmediato a verla, quería trabajar con ella, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando un circulo de chicas se hizo alrededor de el, todas pidiendo que el fuera su compañero.

Iris agacho la mirada y volteó hacía la ventana, después se levantó de su lugar con su libreta y un lápiz. Dante como pudo salió de su prisión, y busco a Iris en su butaca, pero ella no estaba, busco con su mirada y la vió, ella estaba caminando hacía el lugar donde había un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Hola Nero- sonrió Iris -¿Puedo trabajar contigo?- le preguntó al chico.

El le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Tu eres muy inteligente y me ayudaras mucho- le dijó el chico sonriendo.

Dante vió todo, otra vez se sentía muy triste, no prestaba atención a todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, entonces una de ellas tomo el brazo de Dante y aparto a las demás, era Claudia.

-Haber niñas, Dante es mío y nadie lo toca- dijó en voz alta, todas se callaron, Iris volteó a ver a Dante, el sólo la miraba con cara de decepción y tristeza. Iris lo miró unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos y regreso su vista a su libreta. Dante no entendía por que.

-¿No es así Dante?- dijó Claudia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿he?, a si- dijó Dante sin mas remedio. Iris ni siquiera volteó, Las demás chicas respondieron con un largo "ah" llenas de decepción, y fueron a buscar otra pareja.

-Vamos Dante- le dijó Claudia, y lo sentó en una butaca cerca de Iris.

-No les molesta ¿verdad?- preguntó con hipocresía.

Nero negó con la cabeza. Iris se volteó y quedo de frente a Dante, pero no lo miraba a el sino a Claudia.

-No te preocupes, no me molestas- y le sonrió para seguir hablando con Nero.

Claudia la miró con enojo, ella no parecía tener celos, o los ocultaba muy bien. Dante miró a Iris con tristeza, al parecer no le interesaba, Claudia se percato de ello y le toco el hombro, Dante volteó con desgano.

-Oye Dante, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?- Iris casi se cae de su butaca, bueno al menos en sus pensamientos por que ella sólo tensó sus músculos esperando la respuesta que le daría Dante. Nero la miró extrañado.

-Esto.. yo.. pues..- decía Dante tartamudeando, quería decir que no, pero algo le decía que esto le ayudaría un poco con Iris, tal vez ella se sentiría celosa y le diría algo.

-Esta bien- contestó Dante, Iris bajo sus hombros que hasta el momento estaban tensos, bajo la mirada, tal ves si sentía algo, aunque fuera un poco, por el. Nero la miró, vió que una diminuta lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Nero le tocó el hombro, Iris volteó y le sonrió, eran amigos desde niños, pero ninguno de los dos sentía atracción el un del otro.

Las clases terminaron, y todos salieron del salón, menos Dante e Iris, ella se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, Dante a propósito se había tardado para estar a solas con ella, pero recordó lo que le dijo a Claudia, ahora que lo pensaba fue una mala jugada.

Iris terminó de acomodar sus cosas, tomó su mochila, y camino hacía la salida pasando de largo a Dante, ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Dante estaba a punto de detenerla, pero en eso entro Claudia y se lanzo sobre el, evitando que avanzara más. Iris sólo volteó un poco, pero rápidamente continúo con sus camino.

-Dante, como soy tu novia tienes que llevarme a tu casa- le decía Claudia casi gritando, para que Iris oyera todo, está sólo negó con la cabeza y salió del salón.

Dante la vió alejarse, entonces reaccionó, ¡Como que llevarla a su casa!, ni siquiera era su casa, era sus tíos, y que diría Vergil.

Mientras afuera Iris había salido del salón con la cabeza baja, entonces una voz le llamó.

-hola Iris- le saludo Vergil. Ella lo miró, era verdad, se había quedado de ver con el a la salida.

-hola Vergil- le contestó Iris mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Oye- le dijó Vergil, Iris lo miró con duda.

-Quisiera que vinieras a mi casa si no es molestia- Iris se sorprendió, ir a la casa de Vergil implicaba ver a Dante, y ella no quería eso, ¿acoso el destino quería juntarlos?, como si existiera.

-Tú amiga Andrea también vendrá- Iris suspiro, al menos habría alguien más, en Eso Andrea abrazó a Vergil por detrás, este se sonrojo por completo ante la mirada atónita de Iris.

-Ya le preguntaste Vergil- dijó la chica, Vergil sólo asintió con nerviosismo y totalmente rojo.

-Vergil ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Andrea mientras tocaba su frente, lo cuál hizo que Vergil se pusiera mucho más rojo. Una enorme gota estaba en la cabeza de Iris, sabía que a Vergil le gustaba Andrea desde su encuentro en el receso, pero esta parecía no haberse percatado.

-Este.. Andrea- le llamo Iris –El esta bien, solo un poco mmmm acaloradazo jeje- le decía mientras tomaba a Vergil del hombro el cuál estaba a punto de caer desmayado.

Andrea parpadeó, y luego asintió, Iris suspiro aliviada.

-Bien Vergil, entonces vamos a tu casa- le dijó Iris con una sonrisa. Vergil despertó de su transe y asintió.

Entonces los tres se alejaron del salón. En ese momento salían Claudia y Dante, este ultimo con una cara de fastidio, y la otra con cara de felicidad.

Los dos caminaron a hasta la parada del autobús, el cual ya había llegado, entonces vió como se subía Iris y detrás de ella Vergil, eso hizo enfadar a Dante, así que el literalmente arrastro a Claudia hasta el camión para conseguir un lugar detrás de ellos,

Busco con la vista y los vió a los dos sentados uno junto del otro, eso lo hizo enojar aun más, miró el asiento detrás de ellos, y allí estaba Andrea, claro que el no la conocía, Dante camino rápido hasta Andrea y se sentó juntó a ella, dejando a su "novia" en el pasillo del camión, Dante miraba atento a Iris y Vergil, mientras Andrea lo veía con cara de duda y extrañeza.

-Esto… Hola- dijó Andrea anudándolo, Dante le respondía con un "hola" más o menos, que estaba viendo lo que hacían su hermano y su "nueva amiga". En eso Claudia se acercó hasta su asiento, y tomó Andrea de la muñeca, jalándola fuera del asiento.

-Oye me lastimas- dijó Andrea, llamando la atención de Iris y Vergil. En primero en levantarse su asiento fue Vergil.

-Oye déjala- le dijó enfadado. Entonces Claudia lanzó a Andrea sobre Vergil cayendo los dos sobre Iris, Andrea calló en el pecho de Vergil, y este a su vez en el de Iris.

-Pues dile que no se acerque mi novio- le dijó Claudia con enfado, Andrea se levantó dispuesta a parirle la cara a Claudia, pero entonces vió como Vergil seguía acostado sobre en el regazo de Iris, esta lo miraba totalmente sonrojada, y Vergil a ella de igual manera, Dante los miró, estaba enfadado y celoso de su hermano por su suerte.

Vergil rápidamente se levantó y pidió disculpas, Iris sólo negó con la cabeza aun sonrojada.

-No te preocupes- entonces volteó a ver a Andrea.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. Andrea asintió, - Bueno-, luego miró a Dante enfadada, Dante la miró sorprendida, no la había visto así, no le gustaba.

-Será mejor que controles mejor a tu novia Dante- le dijó con enfadada –Casi lastima a mi amiga y a Vergil- le dijó acercándose mas a su rostro. Dante la miró, realmente estaba enfadada. El sólo se limito a desviar su mirada.

-Pero ¿quien te crees?- le dijó Claudia retadoramente, no te le acerques más.

Iris solo la miró, aun no quitaba su mirada.

-Ya llegamos- dijó Vergil distrayendo a Iris, esta sólo tomo sus cosas. Vergil se ofreció a llevar las de Andrea y los tres bajaron, Entonces Dante reacciono, tomo sus cosas también y bajo del autobús, seguido de su novia.

Veía como Vergil abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Iris y Andrea, Dante le gritó a Vergil que no le cerrara, y el asintió dejando la puerta abierta.

Iris y Andrea admiraron la casa, era enorme y lujosa.

-Vamos a mi habitación- le llamo Vergil, las dos asintieron y subieron las escaleras.

Mientras Dante entraba seguido de su escandalosa acompañante, miró las escaleras y vio a Iris subir y oír una puerta cerrarse.

-Pero que enorme casa tienes mi amor- le dijó Claudia abrazando su brazo.

El estaba fastidiado, pero tenía que ver si esto funcionaba.

-Vamos a tu habitación- le dijó ella, Dante la miró extrañado, pero sintió dudoso.

-Es por aquí- le decía Dante subiendo las escaleras. Llegaron al final y había dos habitaciones, y le indico la puerta de la derecha. –Allí es- dijo aburrido.

Claudia entro sin más ni menos al cuarto, Dante suspiro cansado, no sabía cuanto tiempo más la soportaría, entonces miró la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

Vergil se encontraba limpiando un pequeño escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana mientras Andrea saltaba en la cama de el, e Iris la miraba con una gota en su cabeza.

-Pero que grande es tu cuarto Vergil- decía Andrea aun saltando, Vergil sintió un poco sonrojado.

-Pero que tonto- se dijó Vergil a si mismo –Olvide ofrecerles algo de beber, a horita regreso- En eso Iris lo detiene.

-No te preocupes Vergil, iré yo- y salió de la habitación. Vergil parpadeó.

-Oye Vergil- lo llamó Andrea –Tengo que preguntarte algo- Vergil se tenso, ¿Qué sería lo que le quería preguntar?.

Mientras en la habitación de Dante, el sólo se encontraba sentado en su cama, mientras Claudia permanecía abrazado el.

-Oye Dante- le llamo Claudia. El sólo se limito a voltear a mirarla.

-Como ya somos novios, deberías besarme- le dijó esta guiñándole el ojo.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Besarla?!, no lo haría, aun no besaba a un chica, y no quería que fuera ella su primer beso, Claudia cerró los ojos mientras se acerca lentamente a la cara de Dante, el sólo la miraba angustiado, no quería ni pensarlo, entonces oyó como se abría la puerta del Cuarto de Vergil, y se cerraba de inmediato. Tuvo una extraña sensación, algo le decía que era Iris.

-Tengo que ir por agua, ahora regreso- dijó Dante apresuradamente, saliendo corriendo de allí. Claudia sólo parpadeo pero decidió esperar en la habitación.

Dante bajo las escaleras, estaba espantado, eso de verdad lo perturbo, fue al baño a echarse agua a la cara para quitarse lo sucedido de su mente, mientras salía, escucho a alguien en la cocina, decidió ver quien era, se asomo y entonces vió que era Iris.

Al parecer había preparado té, y ahora trataba de alcanzar el azúcar de una de las repisas más altas, se paraba de puntitas, para poder alcanzarlo, pero no podía, se cansó, y lo volvió a intentar. Dante la miraba divertido, tan fácil que podría ser jalar un pequeña silla y subirse a ella, pero Iris seguía intentando.

Entonces Dante se acerco silenciosamente y se paró detrás de ella, Iris seguía intentando alcanzar el azúcar, cuando sintió el cuerpo de alguien detrás suyo, mientras alcanzaba el bote de azúcar y lo colocaba en la estufa. Tal cercanía la puso nerviosa, he hizo que se sonrojara.

Iris se volteó dispuesta a agradecer, cuándo vió que era Dante, esta se sonrojo aun más mientras desviaba su mirada, Dante la miró divertido.

-Gracias- le dijó Iris y se dio la vuelta para terminar de preparar el té, estaba nerviosa y el lo podía ver, la miró de arriba abajo, era bonita, tenía el cuerpo bien definido y formado. Dante la quería mucho, se le hacía raro que ni un día tenían de conocerse, pero sentía que ya la quería con todo su corazón.

Iris estaba totalmente nerviosa, la cercanía de Dante la hacía sentirse extraña, entonces recordó lo del autobús, lo cerca que estuvo de su rostro, tan cerca como para besarlo, eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa. Pero necesitaba pedir disculpas por como le había hablado.

-Dante… yo- en eso fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Dante, este la había abrazado por detrás, ella se sorprendió tanto que tiró la cuchara donde tenía el azúcar. Tenerlo tan cerca, y de ese modo la hacía sentir extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba.

-Te quiero Iris- le dijó Dante suavemente y al oído, ella se estremeció, ¿Por qué Dante actuaba así?. Pero recordó a Claudia, su novia, Iris bajo la mirada, y deshizo el abrazo que la tenía aprisionada.

-Dante tu tienes a tu novia- le dijó Iris con frialdad pero con un poco de tristeza.

Dante entonces se lamento de haber dicho que si a Claudia, de haber tenido ideas tontas de cómo ganársela.

Iris entonces se agacho a recoger la cuchara que había tirado, cuando se levantó sintió como alguien le daba la vuelta rápidamente, ella iba a protestar pero un beso sello sus labios. Dante la estaba besando, el tenía cerrados sus ojos, y ella totalmente abiertos, Dante la tomó de la cintura para acercala más a el, pero entonces sintió un golpe en su mejilla, Iris le había dado una cachetada. El la miró sorprendido, mientras sostenía su mejilla. Ella estaba llorando, tenía sus puños apretados, y la mirada baja.

-¡No juegues conmigo Dante!- gritó y salió corriendo de la casa. Dante vió como se alejaba, la quería detener pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Entonces se percato de que ese había sido su primer beso, y sonrió.

Iris corrió hasta llegar aun parque, allí se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, a su mente venía la imagen de ese beso que le dio, entonces toco sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que ese había sido su primer beso.

**Wuajaja x3**

**Que tal he? xD**

**Cuanto Drama escolar xD**

**Espero les guste la historia, parece muy telenovelesca pero me gusta xD **

**Pronto subire el otro capi xD **

**Mientras quédense con la duda de que pasara ñaca ñaca XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

-Oye Vergil- lo llamó Andrea –Tengo que preguntarte algo- Vergil se tenso.

Andrea se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo llamó a su lado, Vergil casi se desmaya, pero reunió fuerzas suficientes, se acerco y se sentó a su lado, el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas, y lo pálido de su piel no le ayudaba.

-Di…dime- dijo Vergil nervioso. Andrea suspiro y se acostó en la cama, Vergil la observo, y notó como su posición permitía ver sus estomago, Vergil se sonrojo por los mil y un pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, definitivamente Dante era mala influencia.

-¿Te gusta Iris?- le preguntó sin mas ni menos Andrea. Vergil casi se cae de la cama, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, suspiró, pensó que le preguntaría otra cosa.

-Pues la verdad…- dijo Vergil bajando la mirada, Andrea se sentó de nuevo en la cama y puso atención, Vergil la miro de reojo y se puso nervioso.

-Ella no me gusta, es mi amiga, y pues así la considero yo- dijo desviando la mirada, Andrea bufo de descontento.

-Ah, que mal- dijo Andrea con un puchero, Vergil la miró con cara de duda.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó, Andrea lo miro y suspiro rendida. –Es que quería ayudar a mi amiga a que saliera mas seguido, y que tuviera un novio, por que ella nunca ha tenido, además me pareciste un buen chico- dijo y sonrió.

Vergil parpadeo, Andrea le parecía muy divertida, le recordaba a su madre, y cada ocurrencia que esta tenía con el y Dante, de sólo recordar a su madre Vergil sonrió dulcemente, Andrea lo miró y se sonrojo, su sonrisa parecía de príncipe de película, era tan lindo.

Miro hacia otro lado para que Vergil no se diera cuenta, luego se calmo y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Entonces… ¿Quién te gusta?- le preguntó. Vergil se sonrojo, no podía decirle que ella le gustaba, ¿que le diría?, ¿lo rechazaría? ¿Lo golpearía?, ¿le dejaría de hablar?, ¿le diría que también el le gusta?, mil un preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, hasta que se decidió a decirle.

-Yo…- dijo Vergil pero fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de la cocina.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras corriendo, fueron a la cocina y encontraron a un Dante sobandose la mejilla, pero con cara de idiota (por no decir otra cosa), mientras miraba la puerta, entonces Vergil recordó que Iris había bajado por algo de beber, pero no regresó.

Vergil se acerco a Dante y le paso la mano frente a la cara, por que el no reaccionaba.

-Dante- lo llamó Vergil. -¿Dónde esta Iris?- le preguntó mientras lo sacudía por los hombros, por que el no reaccionaba.

-¡Dante, contesta!- le gritó Andrea mientras le daba un golpe para que reaccionara.

Al final el reaccionó, y bajo su mirada.

-Ella…- dijo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de Claudia.

-Dante que pasó oí un grito y…- miró como Andrea estaba agarrando a Dante por el cuello, casi para ahorcarlo. -¡Quitale las garras de encima!- gritó mientras apartaba a Andrea de Dante, Vergil la sostuvo para que no cayera el piso, Andrea miraba a Claudia con cara de querer matarla, pero Vergil la sostenía para que no hubiera heridos.

-¿Dante?, mi amor, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?- le decía Claudia mientras miraba su mejilla totalmente roja, este aún no reaccionaba, estaba como ido, pensaba en aquel beso que le había robado a Iris, y luego tocó su mejilla, si que pegaba duro.

-Estoy bien- contestó Dante fastidiado al mirar a Claudia, luego miró a Vergil y a Andrea, está última quería lanzarse de nuevo sobre el y preguntarle por Iris, pero Vergil la seguía deteniendo.

Entonces el celular de Andrea comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomo, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar. Luego miró a Vergil y con la mirada le dijo que subieran, Vergil obedeció y dejaron solos a Dante y Claudia.

Ya en su habitación Andrea buscó la mochila de Iris y la puso sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Vergil.

-Iris me envió un mensaje, dijo que le llevara sus cosas a su casa- le dijo un poco preocupada.

Vergil la miró y asintió. –Te acompañare- le dijo y sonrió. Andrea lo miró y sonrió de igual manera.

Mientras tanto Dante se encontraba limpiando el azúcar que Iris había dejado caer, Dante no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, en la dulzura de sus labios, en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, instintivamente se toco sus labios, quería repetirlo, pero talvez no sería posible, de pronto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Claudia.

-Apurate amor, que todavía me debes un beso- decía mientras estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Dante la miró fastidiado, era insoportable, ni siquiera le estaba ayudando.

-Vas a ver lo que te voy a dar- dijo Dante por lo bajo mientras miraba una taza que estaba en el fregadero.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Claudia. –Nada, nada- dijo Dante y continuó limpiando.

Vergil y Andrea bajaron hasta la cocina, Dante miró a Vergil.

-Dante, saldré con Andrea, ahora regreso- Dante asintió mientras miraba como Vergil se dirigía a la salida.

-Parece que lloverá- dijo Andrea mientras miraba el cielo, el cual estaba cubierto por nubes grises.

-Eso parece- dijo Vergil mientras también miraba el cielo, -será mejor que llevemos un paraguas- dijo y fue a buscar uno en el armario. Regreso con el en la mano y salieron de la casa.

Dante escuchó la conversación, miró a Claudia, si iba a llover, no quería que ella se quedara.

-Oye Claudia- le dijo Dante- Perece que lloverá, será mejor que te vayas a casa-

Claudia lo miró, tenía razón, su madre tenía mal carácter. Y se llegaba tarde no quería imaginar que pasaría, talvez no la dejaría salir por una semana.

–Esta bien mi amor, pero espero que mañana me cumplas lo prometido- y subió a la habitación de Dante por su mochila.

Dante se estremeció, era horrible pensar en ella besándolo, prefería besar a un zorrillo, o un cerdo, o tal vez un vaca, pero no a ella.

Claudia regresó, pensaba despedirse con un beso, pero Dante la evitó dándole la mano, y sacándola de su casa, -Adiós- le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Al fin se había librado de ella, ahora podía pensar mejor, terminó de limpiar la cocina, se acostó en su sofá, prendió la televisión, el silenció no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos, quería pensar en como hacer que Iris le correspondiera, de cómo deshacerse de Claudia, de cómo volver a repetir lo sucedido hace unos momentos, y también pensó por que fue que hizo eso, y de cómo con tan sólo una sonrisa se había enamorado de ella.

Entonces recordó que Andrea llevaba la mochila de Iris, de seguro le pidió de favor que se la llevara a su casa, recordó que cuando salió no lleva ni un suéter, y comenzaba a llover, miró por la ventana, se levantó del sofá. Busco dos abrigos y una paraguas, tal vez si tenía suerte la encontraría, sino, esa caminata le serviría para pensar, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de si.

En un parque, estaba Iris, sentada y frotándose los brazos por el frío, hace unos momentos le había enviado un mensaje a Andrea para que le llevara su mochila a su casa.

Tenía que llegar antes, no quería que su madre recibiera a Andrea, a esta hora lo más seguro es que ya estuviera ebria o algo por el estilo, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Mientras veía los aparadores de las tiendas y las luces de la calle, comenzó a caer la lluvia.

-Oh no- exclamó y comenzó a correr para llegar más rápido, pero entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, así que decidió refugiarse bajo una pequeña lona de un negocio, estaba totalmente empapada y comenzaba a tiritar del frío.

-Lo mas seguro es que me enferme- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el piso y se abrazaba a si misma. Entonces recordó ese beso que le robo Dante, las cosas que le dijo, la forma en que la abrazo, y el calor que despedía, instintivamente se tocó los labios, deseaba sentir ese calor de nuevo, pero sacudió su cabeza por cada pensamiento que inundaba su cabeza.

-¿Iris?- preguntó la voz de un joven que la sacó de sus pensamientos, Iris volteó y miró a un muchacho con un paraguas mirándola, ella creyó que era Dante, pero mientras se acercaba, gracias a la luz del negocio pudo distinguir mejor a aquel muchacho, Iris suspiro aliviada.

-Nero eres tú, gracias al cielo- decía mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su corazón, Nero la miró extrañado, luego reaccionó.

-Estas toda empapada- le dijo mientras tocaba su rostro, -y también estas fría- Iris lo miró, el era muy atento y lindo con ella, pero no veía mas que un amigo en el –toma- le dijo Nero mientras le ofrecía su chamarra –pontéela sino te resfriaras- Iris la tomó y se la puso –Muchas gracias Nero- le dijo y sonrió, Nero le sonrió de igual manera.

-Vamos te llevare a casa- le dijo Nero y le ofreció una mano, Iris asintió mientras caminaba a su lado, Nero le paso un brazo sobre el hombro para calentarla más.

Mientras tanto, una figura en la otra acera había visto todo lo que paso, era Dante, había encontrado a Iris, justo iba a alcanzarla, cuando ese chico se le acerco, parecía que lo conocía, por que le sonrió. Dante miró el otro abrigo que traía en su mano, talvez si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, el sería quien estuviera abrazando a Iris, no le quedo más remedio que regresar a su casa y esperar a que Vergil regresara.

-Ya llegamos- le dijo Iris a Nero mientras caminaban a la entrada de su casa. Se quitó su chamarra y se la devolvió a Nero. –Muchas gracias Nero- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Nero se le acerco y le beso la mejilla. –Para la próxima sal con una suéter y un paraguas ¿he?- le decía mientras la miraba, Iris asintió como niña pequeña. –Lo prometo jiji- dijo soltando una risita.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós- le decía Nero mientras se despedía de ella. Iris le respondió de igual manera. Luego entró a su casa, en cuanto entro encontró su mochila al lado de la puerta, Andrea había llegado antes que ella.

Luego miró una pequeña nota sobre esta.

"_Iris, te traje tu mochila como me pediste, abrí con tus llaves que venían en tu mochila, al parecer tu mamá esta dormida y por eso no vimos a nadie, espero llegues pronto y estés bien, y no te preocupes por mi por que Vergil fui muy gentil al acompañarme. _

_Nos vemos y te cuidas mucho _

_Bye"_

Iris suspiro, al menos su mamá había decidió tomar una siesta en el momento justo, subió a su habitación, necesitaba tomar un baño si no quería resfriarse.

Primero se asomó a la habitación de su madre, está aun dormía, suspiro de nuevo, se metió a su recamara, y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, se desvistió y

Se metió a la regadera, dejando que el agua mojara su rostro, el agua caliente le reconfortaba, pero ese beso de Dante no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿por que la beso así nada mas?

_-¿Por qué la bese?, ¿Por qué solamente mi cuerpo se movió y la atraje hacía a mí?-_

Se hacía las misma preguntas existenciales Dante, acostado en el sofá, veía su mano, la cual fue la que atrajo el cuerpo de Iris hacía el, aún no sabía por que había reaccionado así, ¿acaso la quería tanto, como para necesitar de ella?, era horrible, no sabía ni que hacer, ni que pensar.

Cansado se dirigió a su recamara, necesitaba un baño caliente, abrió la regadera y dejó que el baño se llenara de vapor, se desvistió y entro a la tina de su baño, el agua caliente le gustaba, mientras se remojaba, recordó como vio a aquel chico junto a ella, abrazándole, y ella le correspondía aquel abrazo.

Tal vez aquel chico era su novio o algo por el estilo, entonces recordó donde lo había visto.

-Pero si el es aquel chico que fue su compañero en la clase- dijo para si mismo. –Tal vez, ella ya tiene su corazón para alguien mas- dijo mientras se hundía en la tina, dejando solamente sus ojos y su nariz afuera.

Iris había acabado de tomar su baño, se seco al cabello y enrollo una toalla alrededor de su pecho, salió y se puso algo camodó para dormir, se acostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir, el hecho de que sería lo que pasara mañana le quitaba el sueño, no sabía lo que haría Dante, y si ¿la besaba de nuevo? Se sonrojo, ella deseaba que así fuera, pero sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, después de un rato de pensar, el sueño la venció.

Dante acababa de secarse, sólo se amarro una toalla a la cintura, acaba de oír que Vergil había llegado, ahora se encontraba buscando algo para ponerse antes de dormir, después de un rato ya estaba en su cama pensando en que pasaría mañana, apenas era su segundo día en la escuela, que complicado se había vuelto todo. Deseaba que todo fuera sencillo, que Iris le correspondiera, pero el sólo complico las cosas desde el momento que le dijo que si a Claudia.

-Pero que idiota soy- dijo Dante para si mismo, -No debí haber hecho eso- dijo y se acomodo en su cama para poder dormir.

Vergil acaba de llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación, al parecer Dante seguía despierto, por que escucho el ruido de la regadera.

Entro a su habitación, y se lanzo a su cama, estaba sonriendo, se sentía feliz por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.

**wuajajaja X3**

**que les parecio? o.o**

**xD**

**espero que bien OwO, lamento la tardansa, jeje U pero pues prometo subir los que siguen mas rapido xD**

**nos vemos y dejen review :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Vergil acaba de llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación, al parecer Dante seguía despierto, por que escucho el ruido de la regadera.

Entro a su habitación, y se lanzo a su cama, estaba sonriendo, se sentía feliz por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.

_**Flash Back **_

_Vergil estaba caminando al lado de Andrea, y tenían que llevar la mochila de Iris de su casa. _

_Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, a Vergil de incomodaba eso, pero Andrea parecía no percatarse de ello, por que miraba cada tienda que veía, era muy jovial y alegre, entonces comenzó a llover, Vergil abrió el paraguas para que no se mojaran._

_Ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ella, estaba nervioso, pero sentía que debía protegerla de la lluvia._

_-Achu!-estornudó Andrea –wuaaaaaaah creo que me enfermare- decía con un enorme puchero en su cara. Vergil rió de buena gana, Andrea es muy divertida y alegre, le gustaba mucho a Vergil, en eso pensaba cuando de nuevo esa sonrisa dulce cruzó su rostro. _

_Andrea primero pensaba reclamarle por haberse reído, pero luego miró su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía que se perdiera en ella. Solo volteó ocultando su sonrojo. _

_Vergil se extraño, pero volvió a sonreír. _

_-¡Llegamos!- dijo Andrea alegremente, y corrió a la entrada. _

_Vergil le siguió el paso. _

_Andrea busco en sus bolsillos, y después saco una llaves, busco la correcta y abrió, le hizo una señal a Vergil para que no hiciera ruido. Vergil asintió._

_Andrea entró sigilosamente a la casa, al ver las luces apagadas suspiró, Vergil se extraño, Si era la casa de su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué entraba de esa manera?_

_Andrea al ver la cara de Vergil sonrió._

_-Lo que pasa es que su mamá no es una persona muy amigable- _

_Vergil entendió. Andrea al ver que no había nadie en casa, sacó un papel y un lapicero de su mochila, comenzó a escribir, terminado la doblo y la coloco junto a la mesa del comedor, cerca de su mochila._

_-¡Listo!, podemos irnos- y diciendo esto se dirigió ala puerta. Vergil asintió y salio detrás de ella cerrando la puerta suavemente. _

_Estando afuera, Vergil volvió a abrir paraguas._

_-¿Dónde queda tu casa?- le preguntó Vergil_

_-Hacia allá- dijo señalando con su dedo._

_-Entonces vamos- dijo Vergil con una sonrisa._

_Caminaron un rato más, Vergil entonces se pregunto como fue que se conocieron._

_-Oye Andrea- le llamo Vergil._

_-Mmm?- _

_-¿Cómo se conocieron tú e Iris?- pregunto Vergil sin más._

_Andrea puso cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió._

_-La verdad no recuerdo bien jeje- dijo con una risilla –Lo que si recuerdo es que ella a sido siempre así, excepto con Nero y conmigo, Aun no entiendo por que es así con los demás._

_Vergil parpadeo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba pero algo es algo._

_Después llegaron a la casa de Andrea, Vergil le acompaño hasta la puerta, Andrea busco en su mochila y saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar dio media vuelta y miró a Vergil._

_-Gracias por acompañarme- y le dio un beso._

_Vergil se quedo paralizado, mientras veía como Andrea entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de si._

_Vergil sonrió bobamente, al parecer su amor era correspondido, o ¿sólo fue por cortesía?, que importaba ahora era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

A la mañana siguiente Vergil fue el primero en levantarse, sonreía todo el tiempo, como siempre fue a levantar a Dante pateando su puerta.

Pero Dante no quería levantarse, ni siquiera mover un dedo, no se sentía con los ánimos para ir a la escuela, después de lo que vio ayer, no estaba seguro de que pasaría.

Pero Vergil ganó, después de estarle llamando por 20 minutos.

Se vistió como de costumbre y bajo a desayunar, se sentó en la mesa frente a Vergil.

Estaba a punto de meterse la cuchara a la boca, cuando miro a Vergil.

Algo no le cuadraba, pero no sabía que, hasta que reacciono y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¡Esta sonriendo!, casi se le cae la cuchara de la impresión, Vergil nunca sonríe, bueno no mucho, pero nunca en las mañanas.

-Y, ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Dante con cara de extrañeza.

Vergil no entendió, solo lo miro y seguía sonriendo.

_-Que miedo- _pensó Dante.

Después de su extraña "conversación", los dos tomaron el autobús a la escuela.

Dante iba perdido en su mundo al igual que Vergil.

Los dos pensaban como sería el día de hoy para ellos.

En el autobús los dos iban sentados juntos, Dante miraba por la venta, con una mirada triste, mientras Vergil miraba por el parabrisas ansioso, al parecer esperando por alguien.

En la parada del autobús, Iris estaba parada esperando a su amiga Andrea, vivían cerca por lo que las dos tomaban el autobús en el mismo lugar.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirse, llevaba esperando 15 minutos, se sentó en un la banca que estaba detrás de ella, suspiro, lo que había sucedido ayer aun la tenia un poco tensa, por fortuna no había atrapado un resfriado, miro el cielo y se dio cuanta que hoy talvez también llovería, cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa matutina acariciara su rostro, sonrió, eso la tranquilizo mucho.

-¡Iris!- oyó alguien que le gritaba, ella abrió los ojos y se levanto de la butaca, Andrea la llamaba efusivamente moviendo uno de sus brazos, detrás de ella iba otra figura, al parecer la de un chico.

Andrea hecho a correr y llegó antes hasta Iris, se detuvo delante de ella y recupero el aliento.

-Perdón por llegar tarde jeje- dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras ponía una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Iris sonrió dulcemente y asintió. Luego miró sobre el hombro de Andrea y diviso la figura del chico que había visto antes.

-¡Nero!- dijo cuando pudo ver bien quien era.

-Buenos días- saludo el cortésmente.

-Me lo encontré mientras venia y pues me acompaño- dijo Andrea alegremente.

-Ah…. Pero… no te había visto antes- afirmo Iris mientras veía a Nero un poco sorprendida.

-Lo que sucede es que el automóvil de mis papas se descompuso, así que no lo tendremos por una semana- contesto Nero sonriendo.

-OH- contesto Iris a modo de entendimiento.

-Ahí viene al autobús- dijo Andrea mientras señalaba.

Esperaron a que se detuviera y subieron.

Primero Andrea, luego Iris y al final Nero.

Buscaban con la vista unos asientos, cuando Andrea vio a Vergil llamarle con la mano, Andrea sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hasta el, Iris y Nero siguieron con la mirada a Andrea y vieron donde se detubía, ahí estaban sentados Dante y Vergil.

Andrea se sentó en el asiento delante de ellas y seguía platicando con Vergil, bueno, mas bien Andrea hablaba y Vergil asentiá o contestaba de ves en cuando.

Iris vio que Dante no se había percatado de ella y eso era bueno, busco un asiento con la mirada y encontró dos libres, jalo el brazo de Nero y le señalo dos asientos cuando el le hizo caso, Nero asintió y la siguió hasta ahí.

Dante aun seguía viendo por la ventana, no ponía atención a su alrededor, solo a lo que miraba por la venta, de pronto oyó una voz que le llamaba.

-Dante, ya llegamos- le decía Vergil mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Vio como Vergil iba tras Andrea, y lo dejaba ahí solo.

Frunció el seño y comenzaba a balbucear pestes contra Vergil mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

En eso delante de el paso un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Nero- dijo quedamente mientras lo miraba, y detrás de el iba una chica de cabello negro y un broche azul en el.

-Iris- dijo sorprendido, frunció el seño aun mas al verlo platicando, bajo del autobús y caminaba detras de ellos, fulminaba a Nero con la mirada, casi perforando su nuca.

Llegaron a su salón, el timbre aun no sonaba por lo que todos estaban en grupos platicando.

Dante en cuanto entró se encontró con Claudia quien se le había pegado como chicle al cuello.

-Danteeeee- decía de manera melosa, Dante odiaba eso, trataba de sacarse de ella.

Todos en el salón miraban extrañados la escena, -

-¿Segura que son novios?- susurro Nero al oído de Iris.

Ella bajo la mirada, quería que no fuera así.

-Si- contesto levemente -¿No recuerdas cuando se lo pregunto?- decía con la voz un poco quebrada.

Nero la miró y luego volteo a mirar a la extraña pareja, suspiro, jamás entendería la actitud de Iris.

El timbre sonó, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares, Iris se dejo caer en su silla, el día apenas comenzaba y ya quería regresar a su casa, o escapar, no quería ver a Dante, pero por desgracia el estaba a su lado, por lo que era inevitable.

Miró por la ventana, comenzaba a ponerse nublado, le gustaba la lluvia, pero después de lo de ayer no estaba muy segura.

Dante miraba a Iris contemplar el cielo, quería hablarle, quería disculparse por lo sucedido, pero no podía, no sabía que le diría o que explicación le daría.

_-Te bese por que te quiero-_ pensó Dante –_Como si eso fuera suficiente-_. Bufo de disgusto, por su idiotez había complicado las cosas.

Un hombre entró al salón interrumpiendo el bullicio que había, se paro delante del pizarrón y comenzó a hablar.

-Jóvenes- comenzó –les vengo a avisar que tendran clase de educación física hoy después del receso, se dirigirán al gimnasio y ahí habrá unos pequeño lockers, dentro estará su ropa deportiva, les pasare la combinación del que le corresponde a cada uno- decía mientras sacaba unos pequeño papelitos –no vayan a perderla-.

Comenzó a repartirlas y cuando termino salio del salón.

Después entró el maestro del día anterior y tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar –A pesar de que apenas es el segundo día de clases, pensé que sería bueno que hicieran un proyecto en equipos-. Varias voces se escuchaban, algunos ya estaban haciendo sus equipos incluso antes de que dijera que se trataba el proyecto.

-Pero- dijo en voz alta –Yo haré los equipos- . Se escucharon varias expresiones de decepción.

-Lo equipos serán de tres- decía mientras sacaba una hoja y un lapicero de su maletín.

Aclaro la garganta y comenzó a nombrar los equipos, al parecer escogía al azar.

Iris miró desinteresada, no le importaba trabajar en equipo, siempre y cuando no le tocara con Dante.

Dante estaba ansioso, quería saber con quien estaría, no le importaría mientras no fuera con Claudia.

-Iris- dijo el profesor.

-Ah… si- contesto Iris levantando la mano

-Nero- dijo de nuevo

-Aquí- contesto el aludido

-Dante- decía mientras tachaba algo en su lista

-Presente- contesto Dante.

-Ustedes serán el equipo número 7- concluyó el profesor.

Iris abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, con Nero estaba de acuerdo pero con Dante… comenzaba a creer que había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada.

Dante también se sorprendió, aun no quería hablar con Iris, no sabia que decirle, por un lado estaba bien que estuviera en su equipo, pero por Nero no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Nero asintió sonriendo, era bueno trabajar con Iris y talvez tendría una oportunidad de conocer a Dante.

Claudia tampoco podía creerlo, por que Dante, SU Dante estaba con esa antipática de Iris, quería cambiar de lugares con Nero, pero sabía que el profesor no se lo permitiría,

Comenzó a fruncir el seño, no permitiría que esa arrastrada le quitara a su novio.

-Bien- concluyo el profesor el terminar de nombrar los equipos –el proyecto será para la feria de ciencias que habrá pronto en el colegió, será dentro de un mes, por lo que quería algo relacionado con esta, ya sea de química, física o cualquier otra materia relacionada, espero unos buenos proyectos- finalizó.

Iris comenzaba a moverse incomoda en su lugar, estaría un mes con Dante, una parte de ella se sentía un poco desafortunada, y otra muy contenta, al menos Nero estaría con ella, suspiro derrotada, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Dante la miraba de reojo, vio como tenía una expresión de derrota en su rostro, se extraño un poco, por un lado igual el estaba incomodo, pero por el otro estaba contento

Por estar con Iris, aunque aun no sabría que le diría.

La clase continuó con normalidad, al igual que las otras hasta el receso.

Todos salieron del salón, excepto Iris quien estaba buscando su dinero para comprar el almuerzo, Nero se le acero y le dijo que estaba feliz de que le tocara con ella, así trabajaría Mejor.

Iris rió por lo bajo y asintió.

Dante los miraba mientras salía, se disgusto un poco pero igual podría estar con ella.

Andrea entro al salón seguida por Vergil, fueron hasta el lugar de Iris y se saludaron.

-Hola- dijo Andrea mientras saludaba a Nero con un abrazo.

-Hola- contesto el correspondiéndolo.

Vergil lo miro con recelo, Iris se percato y le saludo. Vergil reacciono y correspondió el saludo.

-Vergil, te presento a Nero- dijo Iris mientras asía un ademán –El es mi amigo-

-Hola, mucho gusto- dijo Nero mientras levantaba su mano. Vergil lo miro dudoso pero al final le dio la mano.

-El gusto es mío- le respondió.

-Oye- dijo Nero con su cara sorprendida.

-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco- Vergil entorno los ojos, sabia exactamente a quien se refería, Iris soltó una risita y Andrea sonrió ampliamente.

-No me digas- le contestó Vergil –A Dante- soltó aburrido.

Nero parpadeó y asintió.

-Dante es su hermano gemelo- aclaro Iris, Nero la miro.

-Eso lo explica jeje- rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bien salgamos al receso- dijo Iris –Ya comenze a tener hambre- decía mientras sobaba su estomago.

Todos asintieron y salieron del salón.

Mientras caminaban Nero y Vergil comenzaban a platicar, al parecer la hostilidad de Vergil había desaparecido, Nero era un buen chico y tenían los mismos gustos.

Delante de ellos Iris y Andrea platicaban de sus cosas.

Iris no había mencionado nada de ayer, por lo que no pregunto, mejor esperaría hasta un lugar mas privado.

El receso continuo como de costumbre, cada quien hablaba con su par y reían de ves en cuando.

El timbre sonó indicando el final, todos regresaron a sus salones.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- preguntaba Andrea a Iris.

-Educación Física- contestó –Tengo que ir a los vestidores a cambiarme.

Se despidió de Andrea y entro a su salón, fue por su mochila y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Se cambió sintiendo que alguien la miraba, estaba rodeada de chicas que al igual que ella se cambiaban, pero aun así sentía que alguien la miraba.

Después todos se dirigieron al Gimnasio y se sentaron las gradas mientras llegaba el profesor.

De pronto una mujer alta y delgada entro por la puerta del gimnasio, traía un short deportivo y una playera ajustada, en su pecho colgaba un silbato y traía puestos unos tenis.

-Bien- dijo la mujer –tengo entendido que el año pasado fueron alumnos del otro maestro.

Se escucharon voces afirmativas.

-Pues lamento informarles que el tuvo que retirarse por causar de fuerza mayor, así que yo seré su nueva maestra- Todos asintieron.

-Perfecto, primero comenzaremos a calentar- sonó su silbato y todos dieron un respingo.

-Quiero que se formen en fila y le den 20 vueltas al gimnasio- volvió a sonar su silbato y todos obedecieron.

Comenzaron a correr, algunos se rezagaban y otro se adelantaban, después de las 10 vueltas varios comenzaban a alentar el paso, el gimnasio era bastante amplio y al parecer algunos chicos no tenían condición.

De todos los únicos tres que continuaban eran Iris, Nero y Dante, los tres mantenían el ritmo constante, finalmente terminaron y se sentaron a respirar un poco.

Dante miraba como Nero hablaba con Iris y ella sonreía y reía, comenzaba a sentir el famoso bicho de los celos.

-Bien- llamó la maestra –Ahora haremos ejercicios básicos de gimnasia, empezaremos con marometas y después saltos- decía mientras señalaba una hilera de colchones sobre el piso del gimnasio.

Varios bufidos de disgusto se escucharon, pero la maestra con su silbato hizo que se movieran rápidamente.

Uno por uno fueron pasando, se detenian de ves en cuando pero todos pasaban rápidamente.

Dante aprovecho la oportunidad y se formo detrás de Iris, esto hizo que ella se incomodara y se pusiera más nerviosa.

-_¿Por qué tuvo que formarse detrás de mi?-_ se lamentaba Iris mentalmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, aun recordaba ese beso, SU primer beso. Inconscientemente se toco los labios suavemente y se sonrojo.

-Señorita Iris- le llamo la maestra sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Ya deje de andar en las nubes, es su turno- Hubo una risa general.

-Ah… s-si lo siento- dijo mientras se colocaba en posición, tomo aire y dio una marometa perfecta, sin tocar el suelo, varios la aludieron y otros la felicitaron, pero no falto la persona que le envidiaba.

-_Esa tonta_…- pesaba Claudia mirándola con rabia y fastidio –_Como siempre_ _presumiendo_-

-Muy bien realizado señorita Iris- le dijo la profesora mientras hacia un leve movimiento con su cabeza, Iris asintió y se sonrojo.

Los demás pasaron y realizaron el ejercicio.

-Muy chicos, la clase esta por terminar, pero antes quiero que corran alrededor del gimnasio hasta que toque el timbre- Varias voces de descontento se volvieron a escuchar, pero al final de cuantas tuvieron que hacerlo.

Iris corría y era seguida muy de cerca por Claudia.

-Veamos si después de esto te felicitan- pesaba con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, le dio alcance y antes de pasarla con un rápido movimiento hizo que Iris tropezara y se lastimara un pie.

-¡Auch!- exclamo Iris mientras se sentaba y se tocaba el tobillo.

La maestra hizo sonar el silbato y todos se detuvieron. Se acerco hasta ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, Iris negó con la cabeza con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-M-me duele mucho- decía mientras aun tocaba su tobillo y hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar.

La maestra aparto su mano y examino su tobillo.

-Al parecer te lo falseaste- dijo mientras se levantaba. –Será mejor que te lleven a la enfermería- Paso su mirada por todo el grupo y finalmente se detuvo en alguien.

-Joven Dante, venga aquí por favor- Iris se tensó por completo, si era para lo que ella creía se mataría ahí mismo.

-Por favor lleve a la señorita Iris a la enfermería para que le atiendan, no puede caminar así que tendrás que cargarla- Iris se quería desmayar o que la tierra le tragara, ¿Cómo que iba a cargarla?.

**Perdon la tardanza XD **

**pero aqui esta el otro capi :3**

**comenten OwO**


End file.
